


Imagine meeting Yon-Rogg at a Halloween Party as he tries to escape from news reporters.

by marvelsoneonly



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don Henely, Fandom, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel fanfiction, Yon-Rogg, captain marvel headcanon, fan fictions, yon rogg headcanon, yon rogg imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsoneonly/pseuds/marvelsoneonly
Summary: This imagine is based on the song “Dirty Laundry”Also, making good progress on the requests.Also, I might make this into a headcanon...Check Out my Tumblr!!





	Imagine meeting Yon-Rogg at a Halloween Party as he tries to escape from news reporters.

“I make a living off the evening news. Just give me something-something I can use. People love it when you lose, They love dirty laundry.”

Yon chugs down his tenth glass of whiskey slams it down on the counter, and the crowd goes haywire. Yon picks up a bottle of Vodka and steps atop the bar counter with his muddy cowboy boots.

“Winner gets dibs with a whole bottle of Vodka, and a night in the pound with the Sheriff.” Yon purrs.

A sea of cameras was on him as he proclaims his statement. The costume Sheriff gulps and behind the black shades was a dread of fear in his eyes.

‘Dammit. The news reporters will for sure have my ass handed to them on a platter if they got a hold of this video.’ Yon thought. Yon scratches his mustache.

“Throw it sherifffff.” A lady in a car costume slurs. “I want to get a night in the pounnnnndd.” She purrs.

“No! Throw it over here!” A man in a banana suit screeches. Then the whole crowd, in sync, were screaming. “Throw it! Throw it! Throw it!” Yon held a hand up to the crowd. “Let’s make this easy.” He complies. Yon turns his back to the crowd and quickly tosses the bottle in the direction he felt was best. The crowd erupts as they wrestle for the glass bottle. “Got to get out of here.” Yon whispers. Yon jumps down from the counter and sneakily makes his way through the drunken crowd.

“Well, I could have been an actor, but I wound up here. I just have to look good, I don’t have to be clear. Come whisper in my ear. Give us dirty laundry.”

“Where did he go?” Yon hears as he escapes the room. Yon chuckles to himself. “Imbeciles.” Yon pulls his phone out of his back pocket and sees that the video was just uploaded. “Gosh…. They’re quick wit-*Oof*.” You both huff.

Yon’s phone falls out of his hand.

“Oh my. I’m sorry.” You squabble out. Yon reaches down to grab his phone. “Eh. It’s fine…” Yon trails off, as he looks up at you.

You are dressed like a bat.

Yon smiles at your appearance.

“Hi, my name is Yo-.” Yon’s eyes froze as he saw a group of reporters enter the party. You turn to see what he was looking at, then back to him.

“You’re… you’re Yon Rogg?” You hissed lowly. Yon grabs your wrist and swiftly walks to the back porch. “Keep your head low, and do not say a word. You got me?” Yon whispers. You nod. As you, both exits the party from the back, a group of reporters were on the opposite end of the porch interviewing a couple of people from the party to see if they saw Yon.

“Interviewing the drunks. Sad. Come on, let’s move.” Yon pulls onto your arm, and the both of you scurries to the front of the house.

“Have you seen a Sheriff around? He’s in this video.” The reporter asks while showing the drunk rick the video.

“The la-last time I saw him, he was in the bar too, but I have no clue as to w- There he is!” Rick shouts.

The reporter quickly turns around, only to find just a bunch of drunk teenagers surrounding a Knockoff Sheriff, who is not Yon-Rogg. He turns towards Rick.

“Thank you for your time.” The reporter boggs.

Yon points out his car and lets you go first. Walking towards the car, a group of reporters stops to ask if you have seen Yon-Rogg. You quickly regurgitate an answer. “He is still inside. Beside the back bedroom.” With that, the reporters hurriedly run inside. The coast was clear, and Yon runs towards the car. Starting up the car, Yon backs the car up and drives away from the house.

“Well, it’s going to be a long ride. Hungry?”

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
